<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if it’s true what they say by sunshine_and_safety (person_with_a_pen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347841">if it’s true what they say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_with_a_pen/pseuds/sunshine_and_safety'>sunshine_and_safety (person_with_a_pen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Malory Towers - Enid Blyton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artistic License, Boarding School, Coming Out, F/F, Forced coming out, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Out of Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, and all the girls, and as a consequence the timeline is messed up, and characters may be a little, as should that tag, but some of them are only mentioned, i think so anyway i’m not good at history, ignore canon because i forgot who joined when, is that a tag? it should be, or barely feaure/don’t actually speak, supportive friends, supportive girlfriends, thank god that isnt a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_with_a_pen/pseuds/sunshine_and_safety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendoline Mary sees two girls kissing behind the stables. She doesn’t like that.<br/>Fortunately, not all the girls share the same view.</p><p>Or, the one where Gwen is homophobic, girls are supportive, and love is love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alicia Johns/Betty Hill, Clarissa Carter/Wilhelmina "Bill" Robinson, Irene (Malory Towers)/Belinda Morris, Sally Hope/Darrell Rivers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if it’s true what they say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from If It’s True from Hadestown the musical.<br/>Prepare for overly long A/Ns and bad writing. (TLDR at bottom of beginning note.</p><p>Okay, so I know that Malory Towers isn’t like a popular fandom and really I’m not even in the fandom (well, I guess I am now), but I was rereading the series before I got rid of my old books, and I wanted to write this. Maybe most of the girls in the year being in relationships with other girls isn’t the most realistic, but whatever. Artistic licence. </p><p>Also, be aware that there is homophobia in this fic, and one girl (guess who.) calls another the d-slur. Some other slurs are also used near the end, and I know that people have been reclaiming them, and if you feel comfortable to then great! Good for you! but they are meant as insults in this context and I know that I am wlw and would hate to be called any of them, so be prepared. There’s a list in the end notes of all the insults if you want to see that. My books say First published 1946, so it’s set somewhere from 1946-1950s. Ish. And it therefore has what I think is period-typical homophobia? I dont know. Also, I mixed up who joined when and who was like what when, so the timeline and where it fits in the books is completely messed up and shot to hell. Just imagine authorial hand-waving for all the inconsistencies and plot holes.</p><p>so I also tried to make the writing style that of period-typical, Enid Blyton style. I kind of gave up on that and finished the fic how I normally would. Then I reworked the start, so the writing style goes:<br/>* Sort of Enid Blyton-y, not really<br/>* Enid Blyton-esque,  (so not exactly the best writing and kind of old fasioned<br/>* More thoughtful, not-Enid-Blyton-at-all-really.</p><p>This fic was spawned because we were talking about how my sister’s friend’s parents are homophobic. Which sucks. And then i had this whole existential spiral. And thus this fic was born. I also wrote a future fic in present tense, but A. It’s not finished, 2. It has plot holes and to summarise, I’m not posting it, also because it’s kind of personal.</p><p>Also (sorry), rant time: i am lgbtqia+. i don’t really use labels? I dont want labels.  queer is similarly good except it kind of makes me uncomfortable? a little. And i get that some people are reclaiming it and other slurs and that is so great! but i dont feel comfortable with it. i used to identify as gay. (I dont anymore. which is okay! because sexuality is fluid! you do you! fuck anyone who tries to tell you different or stresses you out about your shifting identity!). *edit* i think I’m ace now. <br/>Anyway the point of this was to say that nobody gets to tell you what you should and shouldnt be or call yourself or how you should act. Only /you/ get to label yourself or to reclaim things, and you are absolutely allowed to change. Just because it isn’t permanent doesn’t mean its invalid: if pizza used to be my favourite food, but now pancakes are my favourite, does that mean I didn’t like pizza and that I was lying? No! It just means that pancakes are my favourite food now.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>So, enjoy, I guess. Actually, its pretty bad writing and kinda not the happiest subject matter. So, um, just don’t hate it, I guess? Whatever. Just ignore me and read it.</p><p>TL;DR<br/>Fic contains homphobia and slurs, inconsistent writing style, hand wave the plot holes because I have a bad memory, ARTISTIC LICENCE, please enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only few weeks into term time when it happened. The girls had settled back into familiar routines, and had just started to be more comfortable bending the rules again, resolutions of the holidays and the New Year forgotten. But with the newly rediscovered ease of breaking the rules came more complacency. And so one day, Gwen was walking towards the horses when she saw something that she shouldn’t have seen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being Gwendoline Mary, there was no way she was able to keep it to herself. She managed two days, and plotted to herself, until she got her chance to set her horrid scheme in action. It wouldn’t go at all as planned, but Gwen didn’t know that then, so one day as they were all chatting in the common room, Gwen came rushing in, an awful smile on her face that was really closer to a smirk, and meant she was planning something horrible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say,” she cried, but was ignored by all the girls except Daphne. Clarissa and Bill were still conversing about horses, Emily continued sewing quietly next to Irene and Belinda, and Darrell, Sally, Alicia and Betty kept talking amongst themselves, Mary Lou continuing to listen next to Darrell, for all the girls in the year had plenty of practice ignoring Gwendoline’s horrid spoilt boasting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone,” Gwen said, louder, “Listen! I saw Bill kissing a girl behind the stables!” and at this, she captured the attention of the room. Pleased, Gwen continued, “She’s a deviant and a dyke!” and pointed a dreadful accusing finger at Bill, who had gone very pale. “Sinners like you will burn in hell, you know,” Gwen continued. The silence in the room was a second away from eruption.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the tension could come to a head, however, Potty poked hers round the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girls,” she said sharply, “You’re late for tea! Hurry up at once.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the clatter to get to the dining room, Bill vanished. No one noticed until they were all seated and eating, and Miss Parker asked where she was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t know,” answered Gwen immediately. “She just stormed off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darrell seethed from the other end of the table, and Alicia and Betty were furiously plotting against Gwen and her supporters, Daphne and the Pi Sisters, but Sally placed a hand on Darrell’s shoulder.“Steady, old thing,” she warned, and then she addressed all the girls at their end. “Don’t call her out now, or Parker will notice and be nosy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darrell frowned, and even the timid Mary Lou looked indignant, but they could all recognise the logic behind it. “We can scold her later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And later they did. After supper, everyone hurried back to the common room, where Darrell flew into an immediate rage. Alicia and Betty were behind her, and a row broke out between them and Gwen, Daphne and the rest of those who agreed with Gwen’s cruel name-calling and accusations.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think Bill is in the bathroom,” Sally said quietly to Darrell, Clarissa, Mary Lou, Alicia and Betty. “I’m going to see if she’s okay after that beastly thing Gwendoline did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll come after I’ve finished scolding Gwen,” said Darrell, who had turned red in the face with anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sally slipped off to the bathroom, and sure enough, she could hear Bill there. “Bill?” called Sally, “Can I come in? It’s Sally.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Bill replied. Her voice was thick. Sally came in and found her sitting on the floor. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and her eyes were red. Sally lowered herself next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m dreadfully sorry about what Gwendoline said,” Sally said gently. “She oughtn’t have called you those things. It was beastly of her. All the girls- Clarissa, Darrell, Alicia, Betty, Mary Lou, Belinda, Irene, Jean, all the girls who are kind- are dreadfully angry. They’ve threatened to send her to Coventry for a whole term. And Darrell lost her temper dreadfully. The row was frightful, but I’d say Gwen deserves all of it. She really oughtn’t have called you a dyke, and in front of everybody too! It’s horrid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” sniffed Bill, slightly reassured. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sally continued. “And no one will tell anyone else. Alicia and Betty will make sure of that. I heard them threatening everyone with some dreadful tricks if they sneak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bill shivered. “I shouldn’t like to get on their bad side. Alicia has a wicked tongue, and I don’t doubt they could come up with some beastly revenge.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They really could,” agreed Sally. Thens she asked, “Is what Gwen said true? That you were kissing a girl?” Before Bill could answer, Sally said, “Because you know that even if you were kissing a girl, none of the kind girls care. It’s only Gwen and the Pi Sisters, and Daphne a little, who really care. Besides, if Darrell and I cared we’d be frightful hypocrites.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” asked Bill, surprised, but Sally just pulled her in for a hug as Darrell showed up at the door. “Hey,” Sally greeted as she stood up from the floor, and left, dropping a kiss to Darrell’s lips as she exited. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hallo, Bill,” Darrell greeted, sliding to the floor next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and Sally?” Bill asked. “Are you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” answered Darrell simply. “Was it Clarissa that you were kissing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Bill admitted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darrell nodded. “I think Mary Lou is talking to her, and Sally must be going to see them now. Alicia and Betty are still rowing with Gwen and those horrid girls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sally told me,” Bill said in agreement. “So... you and Sally?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darrell grinned. “You and Clarissa?” Bill smiled too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I lost my temper at Gwen,” Darrell admitted. “It was such a horrible thing to do, and to accuse you in front of everyone! And what’s worse is that it could have been any of us. I think Alicia and Betty are... close, but I’m not certain. It was so close to home, and I saw red. I felt I had better come see that you were alright before I did something I would regret. Well, perhaps I wouldn’t regret it, but I would have got in awful trouble, regardless of what Gwen had said.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was awful,” Bill agreed, and she thanked Darrell for standing up for her. “I am glad you were smart enough to leave, though. If the teachers were involved we might have to tell them what Gwendoline said, and that would be even worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darrell smiled at her. “Do you want to come and see all the others? They’re probably with Clarissa too- Alicia and Betty have most likely finished chewing Gwen out and threatening them. And you needn’t worry, no one else cares about anyone kissing girls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you call it?” Bill asked. “Clarissa says lesbian, but I’ve heard Alicia say Sapphic before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure,” admitted Darrell. “I don’t really mind. Dyke is a horrid slur, but we haven’t really labelled ourselves, Sally and I. We like to kiss each other and- you know. And we sleep in each other’s beds, when we can get away with it, but we haven’t really talked about what we call it. We’re just happy being what we are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Bill said, and then she gave Darrell a quick hug. “Thank you, Darrell.” Then they walked out to find the others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the girls were more careful, after that, and Gwendoline became even more disliked. Loathed, even. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bill and Clarissa went back to kissing behind the stables, but they hid more carefully, and Alicia’s threats and Gwen’s time in Coventry prevented any of the girls who disliked it from ever doing anything about it. Even when Alicia and Betty shared a kiss in the common room, all it was greeted with was grins and congrats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, Bill found, she was nervous when she held Clarissa’s hand, kissed her behind the stables, smiled and winked at her on horse rides. Perhaps she would never be able to quiet the jolt of fear when Gwendoline came up to them, the panic and the hurt her accusations had caused. Still, Bill held Clarissa’s hand anyway, kept kissing her behind the stables, contined to share smiles on horse rides. They would never truly be free of the fear of not being accepted, but at least Bill was safe, here. Alicia and Betty never had to make good on their threats, and those who knew who was kissing who shared smiles when they saw each other together in the corridors. Perhaps they would never be accepted by everybody, perhaps God </span>
  <span class="s2">had</span>
  <span class="s1">forsaken them, but Bill found it didn’t matter, not when Clarissa’s body was pressed next to hers and her lips tasted like chocolate and kindness and defiance. They would be alright, just as long as they could keep sharing kisses behind the stables and declarations of love to the lilting clip-clop footsteps of the horses, just as long as Darrell and Sally lifted each other up and looked at each other as though the other had hung the moon and the stars in the sky, just as long as Alicia and Betty pressed together so close until no one could tell if they were plotting a trick or cuddling, just as long as Belinda drew hearts and portraits of flowing hair and glinting eyes through round glasses on Irene’s hips and Irene wrote piano pieces for Belinda and lost the sheet music but managed to play them anyway. Just as long as every girl kept being willing to do anything for the other girls, spit fire and give warm comfort and defend and</span><span class="s2"><em>love</em></span><span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And if Gwen was right and they all really were </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>dykes,</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">and</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>deviants,</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">and</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>butch,</em></span>
  <span class="s1">and</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>homo,</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">and</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>queer</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">-well, Bill found that maybe she’d rather that she was, because so what? She was <em>happy</em>, and Bill found that’s all that really mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was not edited like at all and i have no beta can you tell?<br/>So. Please excuse the bad writing? And that the fic is really short.<br/>And at least it has a happy ending?</p><p>Also, the full list of insults is here:<br/>d*ke<br/>deviant<br/>‘sinners like you will burn in hell’<br/>‘perhaps God had forsaken them’<br/>butch<br/>h*mo<br/>queer</p><p>i am goblin for comments (hint hint). And thank you for reading and getting this far through the too-long A/Ns and the bad writing! &lt;3 stay awesome fellow earthlings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>